<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashelix First Kisses by catboyronster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362590">Ashelix First Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster'>catboyronster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses include: first real kiss, first kiss after the war, and first kiss together forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashelix First Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late kiss day fic! I wanted this to be short and sweet, and then I decided to make it chaptered, cuz I wanted to post today even tho I am late already orz</p><p>Throwing all my gay yearning and pining into this, so maybe I will cease to pine and yearn. To all my homies that are gay and yearnin, this one's for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ashe and Felix were preparing for the upcoming battle by sparring in the training grounds. Although Ashe was not as skilled with a sword as Felix was, Felix could see the growth in his skills ever since they started practicing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sparring match lasted much longer than anticipated, and for that, Ashe was grateful. He needed all the practice that he could get. He wasn't clumsy by any means, but in comparison to Felix, who had years of training under his repertoire, Ashe felt gangly and bumbling as he attacked with the steel sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long until Felix's sharp skills and Ashe's inability to keep up with his partner finally got the best of the silver-haired man. Felix and Ashe both meet sword to sword in the middle of the training grounds. As steel kissed steel, Felix could see Ashe's wavering strength beneath his bright green gaze. And for a moment, Felix faltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Felix's natural instinct and faster reflexes that allowed him to disengage from the standoff; by raising the hit of his sword, he was able to trap the younger man's sword between his arm and his body. With a sidestep, Felix managed to wench the sword out of Ashe's hands. The steel fell on the ground with a clang that jostled Felix out of his instinct-led haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe stood there as if he were trying to comprehend the quick succession of events that rendered him defenseless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Ashe chuckled while straightening his body. "I think that may be a sign to take a break." Felix nodded in response, still trying to process exactly what had happened. But all he remembered  was the sight of Ashe's shining emerald eyes glinting with determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe was already walking to the door to escape the training room's stale, unmoving air when Felix also decided to join his sparring partner outside. In the crisp spring air that had yet to yield to the warmth of summer, Felix caught a glimpse of Ashe laying in the grass with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obscured in the shadows, Felix admired Ashe from the underpass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how he looked like a fae creature from the stories that Glenn had read to him as a child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ashe's features seemed to only become more prominent as the sun beamed down on him. Ashe's silver hair is almost white where the light caught the highlights around his face. His freckles seemed to disappear as his skin glowed, and Felix caught himself missing the sight of them as Ashe basked in the calm of the day. Felix wanted nothing more than to join him in the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you join me, or are you gonna just stand there?" Ashe quirked as if reading his mind. Felix snorted a laugh with a roll of his eyes, but still made his way into the sunlight to accompany Ashe in the grass. Felix wasn't entirely sure about how he should go about joining Ashe, but he settled on lounging back propped up on both arms with his legs crossed underneath him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was immediately caught off guard the moment he relaxed next to Ashe. The archer had decided to scoot closer, closing the distance between them, and was practically resting his head on Felix’s lap. Felix’s face was incredulous. If he weren’t so surprised, he might have been more embarrassed to find Ashe resting peacefully on the tops of his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this distance, Felix couldn't justify ogling Ashe the same way he did before. Between shy glances between Ashe and the sky, Felix found himself mentally tracing Ashe's freckles now that he was close enough to see them. Eventually, mapping out each freckle led to admiring how the light caught on Ashe's eyelashes, how calm radiated off of Ashe's soft features, and how...</span>
  <em>
    <span>dare he say,</span>
  </em>
  <span>enticing and kissable Ashe looked like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix turned away scowling. He felt his face warm and instinctively went to cover his face with the back of his hand. When he tried to, a soft voice stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Vibrant green eyes opened and caught striking amber ones. Felix instinctively broke away, and his scowl deepened. Felix reduced to answer as if he didn’t trust himself not to give feelings away if he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. I can-” Ashe started to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. It’s alright,” Felix reassured him, a bit too hasty for his liking, but he meant it all the same. Ashe settled back down onto Felix’s lap, only this time, he kept his eyes open. He felt the creeping sensation of warmth flood his body yet again, and tried to look anywhere but at the man in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix,” The man in question felt a hand on his cheek, “Can you look at me?” The hand on his cheek guided Felix to look down so that he now saw Ashe intently staring up at him. Overwhelmed with the heat in his face and with Ashe’s gaze on him, Felix struggled not to lose himself in the lush forest of Ashe’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Ashe asked, almost in a whisper. It was a good thing that he was in Felix’s lap, otherwise he might not have heard his soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix blinked and stared at Ashe, who just stared back with a soft look on his face. His face was burning, but he managed to nod in response. He then felt two hands on his face start to pull him down. And he closed his eyes, too afraid to do anything but be guided into a kiss that he may or may not have already been fantasizing about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met briefly. It was soft and tentative from both Felix and Ashe. When he did not pull away immediately, he was pulled in for another and another and another. Each time their lips brushed against one another, he felt himself melt more and more in Ashe’s hands. And at each kiss he pulled away less and less until their kisses eventually turned into one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe broke away first with a turn of his head. He exhaled a laugh, “I don’t think this is the best angle for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Felix laughed along with him, and reached down to cup Ashe’s face for another kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spare kisses? Spare kisses please??</p><p>Also I did not imagine that I would look up a sword disarming technique for this but I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>